Worlds of Dark and Quiet
by 10Stargazer01
Summary: A small series of 4 one-shots from different POV's, witnessing and experiencing Misty and Cordelia's undeniable attraction.
1. Cordelia's POV

**A/N: So I had this idea, inspired by another one-shot I read in here to explore an event from different POV's and I thought I'd share with you guys. There's four in all, roughly centered around the same scene. We're kicking off with Cordelia, in the time after she's blinded for the second time.**

* * *

Cordelia thought it would be easier now that she was blind again. She had clarity, no one could hide their secrets from her. She felt a fraction of power and God only knew she needed that with her mother breathing disappointed down her neck. But most importantly, she couldn't see the face of the person she tried to stay away from. Misty's face was lost in the dark now. She couldn't handle the way the younger woman looked at her. It was an expression full of strange curiosity, unhappiness and – Cordelia both hoped and dreaded this was just her imagination – a sense of longing. Lately that ever present smile had faded away and her eyes grown haunted. It was the last picture she had of Misty's face. It didn't look like Misty's joyful self and Cordelia feared she was the reason. She knew she was. Wasn't it only weeks ago that they had been in the greenhouse together and everything had changed?

Misty was learning alchemy, thrilling Cordelia with her passion for learning about her field, a field her own mother found utterly ridiculous, and she was developing her resurrection skills. There was new life in the greenhouse every night after Misty left. Life, but also a hint of electricity in the air, which Cordelia found increasingly hard to ignore. Cordelia had her sight then, thanks to Auntie Myrtle. She had the full visual of Misty with her childish joy and wide grin as yet another flower blossomed into life. She had turned to Cordelia then, placed high fives in her hands, infecting her with that radiant mood of hers and that was when it changed. Cordelia wasn't oblivious to her inappropriate attraction to the beautiful, free spirited swamp witch, but she had settled for never acting upon it. As the tug of their hands brought them closer together and Cordelia, with a smile of joy, had said the words "We make a great team", Misty had stopped just inches from her face and the electricity in the air flared up like never before. It scared Cordelia how close she had been to pulling Misty all the way in.

At the shock of realizing the intensity of her own feelings, she had jolted back. She tried awkwardly to conceal her action by pretending to have lost her balance, but to no use. A shadow crept over Misty's face and when she replied "Yeah, we do", her voice was a low mutter. The radiance of ecstasy that had been glowing from her just before, had vanished and she left with only half a smile and nothing else.

They had continued to work together in the greenhouse, but a certain distance had come between them and Cordelia made a habit out of not looking too much at the other woman. Even so she could feel her stare. She could feel it burning her skin, drawing her in, but she refused to cave. She couldn't. She was headmistress, she had certain responsibilities. She was here to protect the girls of the coven, not fool around with them. Besides, what did she have to offer Misty anyway? Nothing but the burden of her heavy thoughts and a closer link to her dreadful mother. Cordelia had come to terms with living in the shadow of the supreme, settled for being a quiet failure. The least she could do was to be a proper teacher. If she failed at that too, what worth was she really? No, she couldn't give into her feelings for Misty, it would only do the girl harm. Even if it was equal infatuation she caught glimpses of in the girl's eyes, it would pass. Just as Cordelia's own feelings would. Eventually.

She was still waiting for them to pass. Waiting impatiently for her heart to stop beating out of rhythm, whenever she heard that adorable southern drawl or stop feeling like the sparks of electricity was igniting her skin, if she came too close. Being blind hadn't helped as much as she had hoped for.

Misty's death by Madison's hand was an overwhelmingly painful experience, though she didn't let the girls see it. When Misty had gone missing, her composed outside was nothing but a thin veil to cover the chaotic mess of despair that filled her insides. While some thought she had just returned to the swamp, Cordelia knew better. She felt like her heart couldn't settle, before the wild witch returned. This, above all, was what made her blind herself again and ruin Myrtle's beautiful work in order to regain her second sight.

She searched, touching the woman's clothes and belongings with desperate fingers, clinging to it and praying for direction.

And she found her.

And her heart might have stopped for just a moment, when she realized Misty's had.

She was grateful she couldn't take in the sight of the woman lying dead in front of her. It took all she had to stay collected, as Queenie returned the life to the all silent Cajun. She heard her gasp and the pain of it would forever linger in Cordelia's ears. She couldn't allow herself to touch the other woman, afraid only a vague grazing of skin would break her. She let Queenie handle it and felt like a coward. She felt like the worst human being to ever walk the earth for not offering Misty more comfort than her words alone. The fact that she let Misty beat the crap out of Madison didn't quite make up for it. Cordelia wasn't of a violent nature, but just in that moment she wished to strangle the little stuck up, Hollywood witch herself. She settled for listening to Misty taking her revenge and deep down she knew some of that all-consuming anger was directed at her.

* * *

It was a world of dark, but not of quiet. Not devoid of touch. She could still hear Misty's voice in her ear, closer now, because Misty was standing closer whenever she talked, making sure Cordelia knew she was talking to her. It felt ever-present, that voice, now that Misty had seemingly forgiven her for her horrible way of handling Misty's death. Her breath warmed her ear and sent shivers down her spine. Hopefully the witch wouldn't see. They touched more often, now that Cordelia frequently – and once again – needed a hand to guide her around. The cane would suffice later, she assumed, but for now she still had to get used to feeling her way forth and navigating via a wooden stick. She knew the greenhouse like the inside of her own hand and she spent as much time here as she could, but the rest of the house suddenly felt foreign again, even though this wasn't her first time being blind. Once she had gotten her sight back all her tricks had disappeared. A few weeks of blindness are not enough to grow familiar with the concept. She stumbled and she walked into things and so the girls helped her around at times. It was mostly Zoe or Queenie, but once in a while she would hear the words: "Here, let me help ya", that would make her shiver and feel like her insides were being scorched.

She couldn't see the shadow in Misty's face, but she could hear it in her voice. In her world of darkness existed only this voice in her ear and the feel of Misty's skin beneath her fingers.

It wasn't as though Cordelia didn't take advantage of her situation. She couldn't see an expression, but she could feel the features of a face with her hands and guess it. Whenever the tone in a voice was too hard to decipher, she would feel her way for the mood on the other person face with careful fingers. This included Misty. She could practically feel the shadow smoothing out the smile on Misty's face. But worse, she could feel Misty's whole body turn rigid, when she examined her face like this.

"Cordelia, I miss ya. Ya keep avoidin' me." She had finally dropped the 'miss' it seemed. Cordelia wasn't sure what she should make of that.

"I'm sorry Misty, I've just been really busy with the witch hunters and Fiona and teaching you girls." She knew they were all excuses, however true the issues were.

"Yeah… Right."

"I'm sorry." Cordelia hoped Misty would hear the ambiguity of her words. She would never know, because Misty mumbled something unintelligible and left.

* * *

It seemed that was the end of Misty's efforts. When they worked in the greenhouse, she never spoke of the gap that had come between them, she even laughed at times. The laughter wasn't as genuine as before, but it was something close. She didn't touch Cordelia much, not after her second sight had returned and when she did, it was obvious to Cordelia, that she was guarding her thoughts. Sometimes Cordelia would catch a glimpse of her own face in Misty's thoughts, sometimes just pictures of her swamp.

"Do you ever think of returning to your swamp?" Cordelia asked one day and there was a pause before the answer came. Misty accepted the glass Cordelia was reaching out.

"Sometimes. Can't though, with them witch hunters runnin' 'round and all." And that was the end of it.

Cordelia could for moments at a time convince herself that it was over for both of them. That they had moved on. She knew she wouldn't ever feel the same way about Misty again, but if Misty moved on, then maybe so could she. And she almost believed she had, until Zoe inflated that hope.

"Cordelia, there's something wrong with Misty. And she won't talk to us about it."

Zoe was a sweet girl and she didn't pry, for which Cordelia was grateful. She wasn't sure she was as composed in that moment, as she'd like to be.

"I'll have a talk with her. Thanks for telling me Zoe." Cordelia spoke the words with lightness and hoped it concealed the sinking of her heavy heart. Why couldn't she just move on? Couldn't she understand that no good would come of loving Cordelia? She had nothing to give.

Cordelia truly dreaded having to find Misty, but she couldn't just ignore the problem anymore. She would have to confront her and tell her it couldn't happen. Tears were pressing to her disfigured eyes and her heart had crawled so far up her throat, she felt she couldn't breathe. She thought herself silly for reacting in such a way. How could it feel like losing something she didn't even have?

In her trail of despairing thoughts, she lost her way to Misty's room. In her world of dark even her clear view of what the house used to look like seemed to have been overshadowed. With a deep sigh she stopped and contemplated just going back.

Then the sound of footsteps approached. She knew who it was even before the voice in her ear revealed itself. She had learned to recognize everyone by their footsteps, but especially Misty's stood out.

"Are ya lost?" Didn't she know how seductive her husky voice sounded in someone's ear like that? Cordelia shivered.

"I-I was actually looking for you. We need to talk."

"'kay. Yer office is right down here." The office of course. The house came into a kind of focus again as she remembered, but was soon wiped away by the touch of Misty's hand gripping her arm and gently guiding her. Cordelia didn't get a lot of images, but she could tell Misty was nervous. Her body had grown weirdly stiff beside her and she let go as soon as they were inside the office. The door was closed.

Cordelia walked to her desk and turned around, leaning against it for support. She put the cane down beside her carefully and slow, so to buy herself time to prepare for the conversation. How on earth was she to do this?

"Misty?" She called out vaguely to get a sense of where she was.

Steps. "Right here". Right in front of her. Close enough to touch if she reached out. God knew, she wanted to.

"Misty this…" She stopped. She had no idea what to say. Was she too presumptuous to assume that it wasn't all in her heard? She tried a different approach. "Zoe told me you haven't been yourself lately."

"And _you_ haven't noticed that?" Her voice was completely toneless.

Cordelia sighed. "Of course I have, but I was wondering why."

"Ya know why."

Again Cordelia found herself struggling for words. She had been right. And she was right back to where she was a few weeks ago, trapped, not in the same room but in the same emotion.

"Misty, please understand…"

"Ya don't want me." The sound of her strangely dead voice and the words she spoke broke Cordelia's heart. Because she did. Good Gods, she did. Yet how could she justify it? She stood up and reached for Misty's face. The other woman flinched at the touch, but didn't move away. Cordelia felt her way with gentle – and though she hated to admit it, slightly trembling – fingers. She tried not to hear the sigh that escaped Misty's mouth. Her warm breathed ghosted across Cordelia's face and dissipated into the air.

Tears. Misty's cheeks were wet with tears.

"Oh Misty, it's not that", she finally admitted. Her voice broke a little at the end.

"Then I don't understand." The voice was thick from her silent crying.

Before Cordelia could move her hands, Misty let her guard down, let her thoughts flow free. Cordelia was, for a moment, trapped in her thoughts.

_The flower blossomed beneath her and she jumped up and down in joy and smiled with pride at her accomplishment. Beside her Delia was smiling with her and they high fived. Their hand didn't leave each other put pulled instead. Delia spoke the words that made Misty's heart flutter and she marveled at the fact that such a beautiful creature had invited her into her world. And she saw the look in her two colored eyes and she had never wanted to kiss anyone more in her life. She didn't have much experience in this area, but she had no doubt what this was. Even less so when the older witch stepped away and Misty felt like her heart had shattered._

_And it continued to shatter every day, when Delia refused to acknowledge what they both knew and avoided her instead. Misty could only watch from afar and she couldn't refrain from doing so with a continuous feeling of her very soul being torn apart. Even blinded again Delia was perfect. She was an angel truly, something divine and untouchable, out of reach-_

Her world turned imageless again, as Cordelia took her hands off Misty's face, shocked at the sheer intensity of Misty's thoughts of her. She knew her gift left no choice but to reveal the truth, but she couldn't believe these were actual thoughts. And the way her nickname sounded in Misty's thoughts made her own heart flutter. She never said that out loud.

"Do you really mean that?" She breathed, barely able to control her own voice. Her heart was speeding, pumping out of control and her thoughts was scattering all over the place, changing form, failing to find sense in her own arguments.

"I do."

"B-but it wouldn't be right, I… I'm not this perfect person you think I am. I'm nothing but a teacher, _your_ teacher. And look at me, look at my face! How can you want this?"

"I _am_ lookin' at ya." Cordelia wanted to say something more, but her insufficient breathing wouldn't allow words to come out. Misty came closer. "How could I not want ya? I think yer beautiful and the best teacher I've ever had and I don't care 'bout no rules. I've never lived by those anyway. Please Delia, don't push me away."

_Delia_. The way she said it left Cordelia defenseless.

"Misty…" It sounded like a plea for more, rather than one to stop. Her dark world grew alive with the sound of Misty's breathing, the shuffle of her feet taking a small step forward and then the sensation of Misty's rough nature hands on either side of her face. The visions that bombarded her were incoherent thoughts of adoration and longing, showing Cordelia that Misty was evidently just as lightheaded as she was. A hesitant breath against her lips and she could hardly believe this was happening, but she was all out of reasons to stop it. Then she felt the soft pressure of Misty's lips against hers and she caved. She brought her hands around the younger woman's waist, pulling her close and kissing her back in a way to make up for all the thoughts Misty couldn't hear. The softest of moans escaped Misty's lips as she parted them to deepen the kiss. It really was true that the loss of sight empowered the other senses, perhaps especially so in the world of magic, and this sound, as it combined with the touch of their tongues, made Cordelia's insides blaze with heat.

It was as if the world had ceased to exist. Even her own dark world had disappeared. Cordelia felt herself being pushed back onto the desk as Misty's pressed herself against her. Misty was a force of nature, wild an untamed, careless about being delicate. Cordelia could hear the sounds of her own body responding to it. Her hands crawled up the woman's back and she fisted her hands into Misty's dress to make sure she would never let go. Her hair was being knotted into a complete mess by Misty's hands, but if there was ever a time for letting go of the wish for composure and facades, now was it. She was still getting little thoughts from Misty through her skin. Images of Cordelia, her face and body, her voice, made magnificent through the younger witch's perception. Cordelia smiled against Misty's lips and thought to herself that if this one woman really believed those things about her, that could be enough.

Some line was being crossed, changing the tone of the atmosphere from want to need. Misty kept pressing into her, fitting into her body like it was always supposed to have been there. Cordelia knew she had to stop them, before someone interrupted, but there was no way this would be the end of it. No way she would let Misty drift from her again. She knew that now. She felt like the sun, the other woman's returning radiance, reached all the way into her world of dark at last, guided by the visions from their touch. Yes, this would be enough.


	2. Zoe's POV

**A/N: Thanks for the support I really appreciate it! Glad so see others enjoy this ship as much as me. Next up is Zoe:**

* * *

It wasn't so much that Misty was beating the living shit out of Madison that made Zoe go to Cordelia. It was that she looked like her soul never returned from that coffin she died in. She was wandering the halls like a silent ghost, the smile on her face completely vanished. Cordelia promised she would talk to her and Zoe felt like her duty was done. She had things to worry about too. Her growing powers, the supremacy, Kyle. She had let it go until later that day, when she found Madison and Queenie discussing Misty.

"I'm telling you, it's true." Madison's condescending tone caught her ear in the hallway just outside her room.

"Na girl, you crazy."

"What are you guys talking about?" Zoe asked, peeking inside. Madison was a gossip, but it was rare that Queenie bothered to listen, which was what made Zoe curious.

Madison rolled her eyes and said: "Queenie doesn't believe that Misty is all mopey, because Cordelia won't fuck her."

"What? That's crazy."

"That's what _I_ said!"

Madison lifted one eyebrow. Zoe couldn't quite believe it, but on the other hand she had no idea why Misty was so sad. Apart from coming back from the dead of course, but it was her second time after all. She was bound to be somewhat familiar with it by now.

"Well I passed Misty in the hall, looking for Cordelia, so I guess whatever it is they'll figure it out now."

This had Madison eye her curiously.

"Where did they go?"

Zoe shrugged. "I don't know. I'm gonna guess Cordelia's office."

Madison sent her a devilish smile. "You guys wanna see that I'm right? I've got eyes it that room."

"You've got a new power?" Queenie asked. Madison gave her a tired look.

"I had Spalding install a camera. My price for not smearing Fiona's 'good' name when she offed me, I swear he has some weird crush on her. Zoe, hand me my computer."

Zoe grabbed the laptop and sat down beside Madison, her curiosity awakened. Queenie squeezed in on the other side. Quickly, Madison had the laptop up and running, giving them a window into the office with surprisingly good quality. The camera must be placed on some shelf on Cordelia's wall, because they had full, perfect view of her as she put down the cane beside her. Madison zoomed a bit.

"Welcome to live TV, girls. This week, the headmistress' secret love affairs."

"Girl, you gonna get so much trouble for this."

"_Misty?"_

"Shut up, they're talking."

They watched as Misty walked close to Cordelia, hesitant and with a nervous look on her face. _Could Madison be right?_ Zoe thought, as she studied her sister witch through the camera.

"_Right here_."

Zoe thought she saw Cordelia jump, just slightly.

"_Misty this_…" Cordelia began, but stopped. She sounded nervous too. "_Zoe told me you haven't been yourself lately._"

"_You_ told her?" Queenie leaned over and Zoe felt like a tattle-tale.

Madison shushed her.

"_And _you_ haven't noticed that_?" Misty's southern voice sounded strangely toneless for once.

Cordelia sighed audibly. "_Of course I have, but I was wondering why_?"

"_Ya know why_."

"Told you." This time it was Queenie who shushed.

Cordelia looked like she was in pain too. Zoe didn't like to admit it, but she was starting to think there was truth to Madison's gossip this time. But hadn't Madison said Cordelia was rejecting Misty?

"_Misty, please understand_…" Even through the screen Zoe could see the glossiness of Misty's eyes.

"_Ya don't want me_." Zoe felt an actual ache in her chest at the sound of Misty's voice. Misty's tears spilled over and Zoe suddenly felt mad at the headmistress for doing this to Misty. But of course it wasn't her fault that Misty was clearly in love with her.

Cordelia raised her hands to touch Misty's face, like she sometimes did, when she needed to understand their moods and words weren't enough, smearing the falling tears all over Misty's cheeks. Misty flinched a little and closed her eyes as Cordelia's fingers felt her face. She looked so much in pain.

"_Oh Misty it's not that_." At that Misty opened her eyes again, staring into Cordelia's unseeing face.

"Damn", Queenie mumbled.

"_Then I don't understand_." Zoe could hear the tears in her voice. It made her think of Kyle and it made her wish Cordelia wouldn't torment her like this. She always thought of Cordelia as a good person, a fair person, but for some reason she was fighting this, denying Misty. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was stopped and a look of shock came upon her face. Zoe guessed she was having some kind of vision; she had seen that expression before. Only seconds after, Cordelia's hands withdrew rapidly from Misty's face, as if it was voltage and not images that had coursed through the headmistress' body. She stared at Misty – or at least Zoe thought she did.

"_Do you really mean that_?" Her voice was a whisper. They could barely make out the sound of her words. Zoe wondered just what she had seen.

"_I do_." Misty's face had never looked so serious, so intense. Zoe was starting to feel intrusive, yet she couldn't take her eyes off the screen.

"_B-but it wouldn't be right, I…_" Cordelia said, sounding kind of desperate. "_I'm not this perfect person you think I am. I'm nothing but a teacher, _your_ teacher. And look at me, look at my face! How can you want this_?"

"What I thought", Madison said, and both of the other girls shushed her.

"_I _am_ lookin' at ya_." She was and with eyes so focused on the woman on front of her, the three girls might as well be standing right next to them and she probably wouldn't notice. "_How could I not want ya? I think yer beautiful and the best teacher I've ever had and I don't care 'bout no rules. I've never lived by those anyway. Please Delia, don't push me away_…"

She was leaning in slightly, but of course Cordelia couldn't see that.

"_Misty_…" Zoe didn't think she'd ever heard the headmistress sound this vulnerable.

"Just kiss her, you hippie fool. Damn, where's my popcorn for this?"

And she finally stepped close, put her hands to Cordelia's face, moving with an insecurity that almost hurt to watch, and kissed her. Zoe stared wide-eyed, as their ever so composed teacher practically melted into the touch and started kissing back. Her hands curled around Misty's waist and pulled her closer. They looked like they were in another world, somewhere far from everything else, someplace only they existed.

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Shh, it's getting good", Madison hissed.

Zoe shut up and continued to stare at the scene happening somewhere below them. She watched as the kiss grew deeper and Misty's hands fisted into a firm grip in Cordelia's hair, moving with a passion Zoe had honestly never seen the woman express before, not even when listening to Stevie Nicks or taking revenge on Madison for killing her. She watched as the embrace tightened. They moved together like their bodies knew each other. Misty's body seemed to just fit into the curves of Cordelia's, as she pressed herself against the other woman, practically pushing Cordelia onto the desk.

"You go Misty", Queenie mumbled, sounding slightly in awe.

"How is it this bitch's been in school for like a month and she's already living out every student's dream?"

Things were growing heavy in that office. They could hear them moan, watch as the kissing grew even deeper. Their hands switched position, Cordelia now had her hands tangled into Misty's wild curls, whereas Misty's hand were moving up their headmistress' thigh-

The laptop went black as soon as Zoe touched it.

"Bitch, what did you do?" Madison yelled, pressing the restart button frantically.

"That is private! We shouldn't have watched any of it."

"But they weren't even doing that much!"

"Give it a minute", Queenie chuckled. She gave Zoe a look that wasn't entirely disapproving. Madison scoffed and tried to restart it again. No use. It seemed Zoe had gained a new power for shutting down electricity.

She was glad she did it. She thought of the two women somewhere downstairs, finding each other, like she had found Kyle. For her sake Cordelia didn't need to worry about rules, not if she was what it took to bring that smile back on Misty's face.


	3. Misty's POV

**A/N: Time for the Misty POV. Now I realize the element of surprise is sparse now, but I still found it fun to get her version of the event. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

To Misty it felt like coming back from the dead the second time left her feeling no different. Like she was still somehow trapped in that cold, merciless coffin. Cordelia still wouldn't talk to her. She was excused for not looking at her of course, but Misty felt like even if she could, she wouldn't. She wouldn't touch her either, not if she could avoid it. Touching the older witch was not the satisfaction it used to be. Nothing was. Not when Delia pushed her away like this. Misty knew that day in the greenhouse had scared her off.

She had a hard time accepting that her feelings were one-sided, mostly because she wasn't sure it was the actual case. Not with the way the headmistress flinched whenever she touched her now. It wasn't the visions, Misty knew that. It was _her_. She wanted to be angry at Delia for trying to deny her feelings, but she could never be angry at her. Instead she channeled it through fighting with Madison, and she tried to be happy. For whatever reason she had to accept that Cordelia didn't want her, no matter how she really felt.

It had worked for a while, then again not. She never really felt happy. The little moments she had with Delia, when she was guiding her around, wasn't enough to raise her mood above frost degrees. They talked and they kept it neutral, pleasant. There was a gap growing between them and Misty hated it. She hated that when she had finally accepted her own feelings, when her mind had dropped the respectful 'Miss' because the woman felt more like a personal, intimate relation, _her_ Delia, than this formal authority figure she tried to be, that was the moment they swapped emotions and the headmistress backed away.

The worst of it was that she didn't understand any of it. She used to think they had a way of understanding each other, very well even, but lately the older woman was a mystery to her. She had heard Myrtle talk about Delia's self-inflicted blinding and the old, exotic witch made an effort to point out to her, that Delia had blinded herself to find _her_. Misty. The woman she avoided.

"My dear, you should have seen her in your absence. A mess." The fire haired council member seemed to like Misty, but again, it was thanks to Misty she was alive again. Her encouragement didn't help much though. This knowledge didn't make Misty feel better. On the contrary, it only puzzled and frustrated her more. Delia acted like that electricity in the air around them affected her too, but at the same time she behaved like she wanted to deny its existence.

Misty was falling. Falling into a world devoid of light, devoid of sound. It was quiet around her, a silent hell. The other girls tried to talk to her, but she drew away. She didn't want them to know. It had reached a point where she figured she was beyond help anyway.

Walking around the house in solitary one day, her eyes fell on Delia down the hall. She looked lost. For a moment Misty considered just walking on, but she stopped to look at the back of the woman, she loved so fruitlessly. She looked small somehow, abandoned and nervous. It was something about her posture. She had stopped and she sighed. Misty couldn't deny her help. She couldn't deny her anything.

Misty walked up close and asked, in a low voice to keep from startling her too much: "Are ya lost?" The enjoyment of watching the woman shiver and taking in a sharp breath, mixed with the ache in Misty's chest. Alone like this she took advantage of the fact that Cordelia couldn't see. She could stand behind her just like this, eyes closed and trying to suck the moment dry of nutrition, without having to worry about being caught.

"I-I was actually looking for you", she said. "We need to talk."

Misty felt the anxiety building. It sounded final somehow. She pulled herself together and nodded, as if Delia could see that.

"'Kay. Yer office is right down here", she said. She hooked her arm into Delia's and guided her, trying like hell to keep her thoughts from betraying her. Delia wasn't a mindreader like Nan, but sometimes it seemed to work just that way.

She let go as soon as they were inside the office and closed the door. She turned around slowly, watching as Delia put down the cane. She was taking her time and Misty dreaded what was going to follow the silence.

Then she looked up. "Misty?"

Misty walked slowly to her. "Right here." Delia jumped a little. The frustration in Misty was threatening to boil over. Wasn't this physical proof that Misty's mere presence affected her in some way? And yet, in a few minutes it might all be over, before it even started.

"Misty this…" She trailed off again as Misty's heart sank and her throat started to close up. It sounded like the start of the end. "Zoe told me you haven't been yourself lately." As much as it bothered her that her so called sister had ratted her out, it didn't bother her half as much as the fact that Delia made herself even more distant in the matter.

"And _you_ haven't noticed that?"

Delia sighed. "Of course I have, but I was wondering why?" Her voice kept steady and Misty wondered how she could, when she herself was struggling to keep the tears away and out of her own voice.

"Ya know why", she said, finally trying to speak of the thing they had kept below the surface for too long. She couldn't do it anymore.

Delia looked troubled, her brows creased with unhappiness and her unseeing face seemed to be searching for something. Not Misty, but something abstract. Another excuse perhaps.

"Misty, please understand…" There it was. The end. The finale of the unfought battle, the death of their relationship. Misty couldn't stop the tears from blurring her vision.

"Ya don't want me." Her voice sounded dead, even to herself. Her tears spilled over and she did nothing to stop them. They wouldn't be seen anyway.

Delia opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. Instead she lifted her hands to Misty's face, like she did when trying to understand beyond the tone of a spoken word. The touch felt like a current igniting and she flinched, but didn't shy away from it. She allowed Delia's insecure fingers to scrutinize her dead expression. It felt too good. Misty closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, wishing she had the power to freeze time. Then she would stop here, she would never hear the actual rejection and she would forever feel Delia's soft touch on her skin.

"Oh Misty it's not that", she whispered in a voice that broke at the end. Misty's eyes snapped open and she stared in shock at the other woman. Did she hear her right? But if it wasn't that, what on earth was the problem then? Something was still wrong. She wouldn't allow her fractured heart to feed off what she had just heard.

"Then I don't understand", she said, nearly cried. It was like her mental barrier tumbled down then. She wanted to show Delia. She wanted her to understand. She hoped Delia would see, as she thought of that day in the greenhouse, when it all became inevitable, and of all her longing since then. She wanted Delia to know just how perfect she was, she wanted to convince the woman that Misty was worthy of her, that she thought the world of her.

Delia's hands let go and a look of shock came upon her face. Misty knew she had seen it then.

"Do you really mean that?" She sounded absolutely stunned, dubious. Her hands withdrew further, slowly.

"I do."

"B-but it wouldn't be right, I… I'm not this perfect person you think I am. I'm nothing but a teacher, _your_ teacher. And look at me, look at my face! How can you want this?"

And Misty finally understood. It was Fiona. It was what Fiona had done to her beautiful, perfect daughter, making her believe that _she_ wasn't worthy. It was that belief, which made her pull away. That, and some meaningless care for rules and looking right on the outside. Misty hated their supreme for having spawned those words leaving Delia's tongue. She was infuriated, but simultaneously relieved. It wasn't her. Misty felt her heart speed up, encouraged. If she could just convince Delia that all of that didn't matter, maybe there was a way…

"I _am_ lookin' at ya", she said then, stepping a little closer. "How could I not want ya? I think yer beautiful and the best teacher I've ever had and I don't care 'bout no rules. I've never lived by those anyway." She added, in a pleading tone: "Please Delia, don't push me away."

She leaned a little more. They had never been this close before. She could feel Delia's slightly ragged breathing on her face. She was safe from Delia's eyes, safe to stare at her and listen to her breathing, speaking a desperate language, allowing it to fill her world.

"Misty…" Something in her voice had changed, something had crumbled, fallen away and opened the older witch up to her.

Misty couldn't possibly rein herself in anymore, not being this close. Her heart was beating out of control, her skin was on fire. Her face was burning. She didn't know, if it was meant as a permission or not, but hearing Delia whisper her name like that shut down any sense of self-preservation in Misty. She moved in, cupped Delia's face with her hands and tried to take in every second of the moment, as she closed the last bit of distance between their faces. Delia was only half a second slower, but it wasn't until she finally kissed her back, that Misty understood just how lost she was in this woman. She felt Delia's hands tighten around her waist, pulling her in and Misty needed more. The way Delia was kissing her made her dizzy and too hot for a human body to possibly bear and she needed to disappear into that. She parted their lips, and the sensation she was met with shattered any thought in her head. Misty pushed herself into Delia rather forcefully, making her lose her balance, but the desk caught her. She thought the sound of Delia's soft moans would make her explode. She felt hands crawling up her back, fisting into her dress and her own hands did the same motion in Delia's hair. She had the softest hair, blonde and beautiful, like that of an angel. She was so perfect. Her disfigurement didn't mean a thing to Misty, the only thing that mattered was that this never stopped. This moment. This was the one she wanted to freeze and live inside forever. She felt Delia smile against her lips. It was the most beautiful thing Misty had ever felt.

The hands on her back was making their way up and Misty worked her way down instead, tracing the curves of Delia's body. The hands were in her hair then, wowing their way into her curls and then fisted. Tugging. It was a tide wave of a flaming ocean that washed over her then, it was divine. A touch of an angel, if angels could ever inspire such maddening desire for another person. The moan that escaped her wasn't a sound she had ever heard herself say before. Then again, she had never before felt quite like this. The tugging of her hair drew her forward and she obeyed eagerly, putting out a hand to stop them from falling down. The other one rested on Delia's hip, as if the intense experience had made her incapable of controlling it at just the moment. Just then Delia hooked her legs around Misty's waist, pulling her as close she could possibly get, causing another tide wave of heat. How just a minute – or maybe hours? – prior Misty had thought her chance of ever putting just a kiss on her Delia was about to be lost, she couldn't comprehend. She didn't try much either, she was only in awe that she now had this woman of her dreams wrapped around her and nothing else mattered. Her hand found use for itself then, sliding up Delia's thigh, feeling a lavish amount of soft, smooth, exposed skin as the long skirt gave way to her. The body beneath her responded to it, and she wanted to know what would happen, if she just continued…

Delia's hands were loosening their grip then, sliding out of her hair to cup her face instead. Misty felt an ounce of panic creeping in. She didn't want to stop and she whimpered in disappointment, when Delia broke the kiss. For just a second they panted into each other's faces, Misty still with her eyes closed.

"What is it?" She murmured.

"We can't do it like this", the voice behind her closed eyes breathed. Another ounce of panic was added, obscuring Misty's fragile hopes.

"Why not? Don't ya-"

"I do", Delia said, cutting her off with her words and a finger on her lips. Misty resisted the urge to lick her finger. The confusion was returning. Had she done something wrong? Had she taken it too far, oh God, she had taken it too far. Delia spoke again, after catching her breath: "But not like this Misty. Not on a table in an unlocked office. For all we know one of the girls could be standing just outside the door right now."

There might be a set of footsteps walking away outside just now, but Misty couldn't care less about doors and offices and tables, the only thing she had room for was Delia and now she was unhooking her legs from around Misty. Her fragile hope was creaking, threatening to splinter.

"Hey…" Delia's voice was soft and soothing and her gentle caresses underlined it, calming Misty's frantic heart. "I want you", she said. "Misty Day, I am so in love with you and I'm so sorry it took me so long to accept. But if we are to do this, we're going to do it right. Not turn it into some affair. I'm not saying we necessarily have to tell anyone, but…"

"I get it", Misty reassured her, finally calmed. More than that she felt alive again, awakened by the words Delia had just spoken.

"You do?" The relief in her voice made Misty smile.

"Yeah." She did. If it meant this would develop outside this room, outside the moment they had just shared, Misty would take it all. And she wouldn't deny Delia her 'doing it right', which seemed to be so important. She bent down and placed an innocent kiss on her Delia's lips, letting her know she would do whatever the other woman asked of her. And she would do it gladly. Misty pulled her into a tight hug then, smiling like the sun and feeling like just now, she had finally risen from that coffin.


	4. Fiona's POV

**A/N: Last up is Fiona. I found her a little more difficult, but amusing nonetheless, hope I did her justice. **

* * *

Fiona strolled down the hall, annoyed that her daughter was once again absent, when they had important things to deal with. Like her witch killing husband for one. Fiona could easily dwell in I-told-you-so's, but that was for another time, now they needed to act. And running a school with the total body count of five students should hardly keep her this occupied.

The garden and the chemistry set appeared abandoned, so Fiona went for the house. The halls were empty. The witches had cleared out like frightened mice. As if any of these girls stood an honest chance at supremacy. How such weak spirited witches could be draining her of power was beyond her.

As she passed the headmistress office door, the noises coming from in there were impossible to ignore. Another teenage make-out session it seemed. _Jesus_ _these girls never stop._ At least _she_ hadn't brought her boy toys back with her in the days. Standards were slacking around here.

She paused in front of the door, but her hearing wasn't good enough to put a face to the moans she heard. Hearing goes first, says the elderly. God she needed to find the next supreme and kill her and fast at that. But these girls were easily manipulated, it wouldn't hurt to have some dirt on one of them. Fiona made the door into a window, only she could see through. She was expecting to find Madison with the new flavor of the month or Zoe with that speechless frat boy, although she didn't think the girl would have the guts to get down in the headmistress' office.

What she had not expected to find, what she had never in her wildest imagination thought she would witness, was the sight of her own daughter pushed back on her desk, lost in hungry kisses. With the swamp witch.

Fiona was admittedly startled for a few seconds, unable to take her hurting eyes off the scene in there. Her daughter's face was mostly blocked by a massive mess of blonde curls, but her hands were visible, clinging to Misty's back, fisting in her dress. The shawl was hanging loosely from Misty's arms, almost dropped to the floor, no longer carried like some sacred item. Evidently she must be seriously committed at the moment. That girl had the oddest sense of style. Throw on a top hat and a black suit and she might have looked a little like the Stevie Nicks she loved so much, but not in this hippie outfit she had settled for. Fiona actually had her pecked for saving all her love for the White Witch, but whatever.

It wasn't that Fiona was all that surprised. She might be a horrible mother, but she knew her child. She knew her daughter had been lusting for that odd swamp girl for the better part of a month. Must be her love for plants. And it took a lot of foolishness to blind yourself. Love appeared to have just that effect on people. Myrtle Snow had said something about Cordelia being a hero for mutilating herself, and as much as that may be true, Fiona knew of her daughters real motives.

What did surprise her was that Delia had the guts to do something about it. She would have to pick the clairvoyant's brain later to find out who started this little thing. She had her money on Swampy. But inside the office a turn of events surprised Fiona and here she thought she was all out of ways to be surprised. Cordelia had taken some control, hooked her legs around the Fleetwood Mac fanatic, tangled her hands into her hair and was drawing her in. Fiona didn't feel particularly uncomfortable spying on her daughter, the Lord knows it wasn't the first time. It was however the first time she would admit to being slightly impressed.

Misty threw in a fight for the upper hand too. With her hand on Cordelia's thigh, sliding slowly upwards, exposing skin. Fiona had to admit she seemed to have a delicate touch. Much better than the dog of a husband, who used to touch her daughter. If it had to be, better someone from the inside then. Of course this particular match wouldn't exactly ensure the survival of their kind.

The kiss ended just then, as Cordelia untangled her hands from the chaos of curls and appeared to be the one to break it. Misty's body turned rigid with ill-concealed panic and Delia kept the upper hand. Good girl. They whispered things Fiona couldn't hear and so she walked away, cursing her failing senses. At least _she_ could _see_ where she was going.

* * *

Fiona caught them again another day. She had seen it coming. Christ, everyone with eyes in their head saw this one coming. The pair of them was acting like goddamn teenagers, silly, love struck and blissfully unaware of their surroundings. It was just slightly sickening. Did they honestly think they were hiding anything with those looks?

They had disappeared into the greenhouse again. They had most of their time alone in the garden lately, but they seemed to forget that Fiona, who still hadn't had their issue with the witch hunters solved, was free to walk in at any time. She walked through the door just as her daughter pulled the swamp witch in for a passionate kiss. There were no desks to support them this time and they clung to each other, as if their lives depended on the contact. Neither them noticed her entering. Fiona scoffed to herself, thinking love really does make one blind. Or in her daughter's case, garden utensils.

It wasn't that she didn't like seeing her daughter happy and in love and all that, but for once Fiona was trying to do something for the coven and the support she was receiving at the moment was downright disappointing. What's become of the world when you mortal enemy is more useful than your own coven, your own flesh and blood? Outrageous. And she really could do without the noises.

"My, there's more than cocktail making going on in here", she said, loud enough to make both of them flinch and jump apart.

"Fiona…" Cordelia gasped. The Stevie Nicks wannabe looked like she had no clue which leg to stand on.

"Well, what have we here", Fiona continued, acting as though she was surprised. "Our very own interpretation of 'The Princess and the Stable Boy.'"

Not Fiona minded that much. She didn't care really. She had given up on trying to understand the shifting in human sexuality. Apparently these days it changed as fluently as putting on a new pair of socks. She came from simpler times and she had no interest in understanding these. However, any chance she had to break her daughter out of her shell and make her stand up for herself had the potential to turn into a valid lesson, so she poked at her whenever the opportunity presented itself.

For a moment or so, Cordelia just looked shocked, perhaps even frightened. But not ashamed. That was new. She stood up straight and threw Fiona a brave smile.

"Mother, you know Misty." Her ruined face turned slightly towards the curly haired, who looked laughably uneasy. A gentle graze from Cordelia's hand seemed to relax her though. Fiona studied the act of her daughter putting her new lover to ease. There was something new to this, something about her taking on the protective role, instead of some degrading picture of a mousy housewife she had led herself into before.

"I certainly do", she then replied with a chuckle. She wasn't done. She knew what buttons to press. "Now, is this how you educate your students? Because I think we need to put up a poster somewhere then. Or a rainbow flag, isn't that what you kids use these days?"

"You know me better than that mother, despite your lack of effort. While Misty is a student at the academy, she's also my girlfriend." The swamp witch flinched visibly and shot a surprised look to her side. "Or she will be, if she wants to. Now I know you despised Hank, but Misty has nothing to do with-"

"Oh don't give me the speech Cordelia, you can date whoever you want, I don't care. I do prefer this one over that trigger happy piece of filth, I must admit. God knows that doesn't take much. And what do you know, the infertility issue is out of the way too." Fiona looked from one woman to the other. Cordelia stood calm and awaiting, while Misty was tripping nervously beside her, her eyes fixed on Cordelia. Fiona had a hunch they hadn't quite solved the labels yet. "Well, I shall disturb you no more. When you two are finished not making babies, come join me in the house, we need to sort out a way to deal with _your_ ex-husband and the rest of the hunters."

Fiona turned and left them then. Her failing ears caught the sound of Misty's southern drawl, asking: "Do ya mean all of that? About me bein' y…" She didn't need to listen for the rest, she knew the story. As long as Cordelia kept her head in the game and kept it together, she could do whoever she pleased. Fiona wasn't going to stand in her way. The newfound confidence even suited her. With a little luck, Swampy could imprint that power of hers onto Cordelia. That happened sometimes, when powers grew and with her royal blood, it should be possible. Then something useful might even come of this.


End file.
